A Romantic Disaster for The Sailor Scouts
by misspinkyfoxx
Summary: Usagi and her friends meet some soul mates online and plans to elope with them but Luna smells a trap.
1. Chapter 1 Online Connection

Usagi and her friends were testing out a new type virtual world to surf the world wide web.

"Are we ready?" said Ami

"Ready as ever" replied the girls

The Sailor Scouts were experiencing a new online video game until Usagi met up a ebony muscle man and his buds.

"Who are you?" asked Usagi

"We saw you and your friends in the virtual chat room but you left before I get chance." said the man.

"Usagi, who are taking too...?" demanded Makoto

Mako-chan spotted a dark brown hair handsome figure, Ami: a red head with glasses, Rei: an Asian teen priest, and Minako: A blonde hair Surfer dude.

"Wow, you guys are handsome." said Minako

"Do you think think..? Can we ...?" Asked Male #2

Just then Usagi's little brother Shingo blasted the group of single men.

"Ha-ha!" cheered Shingo

"Shingo! You Jerk! We had finally found the perfect guys and you and your stupid game blasted them!" cried Usagi

"Ah who cares, Stupid Sister! Blast them guys!" said Shingo

Shingo and his friends blasted her friends but Usagi uses a computer antiviral scan towards him and friends to kick him off the Internet.

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2 An Email from the Bachelors

Usagi and her friends were doing their homework until she got an email from the mysterious Bachelors online.

"It's them." exclaimed Ami

The Email reads:

"To Usagi and friends, subject Hello. I'm Edgar Ryan Reynolds but Edge in short, Fortunely I wrote down your screen name before I was blasted by stupid little brother."

Usagi giggles

"We will enroll into your College and classes to get better acquainted. See you Tomorrow!" End of Email.

"I can't believe it, our online Prince Charmings are enrolling at our College campus." squealed Minako

As the Girls were preparing for tomorrow, Luna and Artemis was growing suspicious.


	3. Chapter 3 Class Boys can equal Flirt

Usagi and her friends were in their classes doing their classwork until their teacher made an announcement to introduce new students.

"Class, we have 5 new students in our class. Shawn Swindleson, Liu Kang, Greg Norman, Maurice Johnson, and Edward Kevin Smith (Edge)." introduced the Professor

"It's them." whispered Minako

"The guys we met in Internet chat room world. " replied Usagi

"Alright Boys, Please take your seats"

Liu sat down next Rei, Greg sat behind Ami, Maurice winked at sat next to Lita, Shawn sat behind Minako, and Edge sat behind Usagi and sniffed her Hair.

Usagi blushed when Edge smelled and played with her hair and his friends have already flirted with her Scouts.

They both shared the same interests and personal goals. Well for them you can say it's love at first sight.


	4. Chapter 4 Carnival Mayhem

Usagi and her friends and their boyfriends were about to enjoy their date at the amusement park. They rode 5 roller-coasters, play 20 arcades, swam and slid all the water rides.

The Girls wearing tropical sexy two piece bikinis with flowers While the boys were drooling and howling like wolves.

As always Usagi feeling hungry, so the "lovesick puppies couples" ordered up some grub when the minions from the Negamoon began to terrorize the people.

The Sailor Scouts went to a private corner and transformed so that they have to save the day. But what they don't know is that their "boyfriends" is behind the mayhem.

They revealed themselves as the evil Generals and Prince Diamond.

"At last, Everything is going according to our plans, soon Serenity and the crystal will both be mine again." said Prince Diamond

After awhile The Minions retreated and the Sailor Scouts detransformed and acted nonchalant and went to their boyfriends at the gates.


	5. Chapter 5 A Cat's Suspicion

"Artemis, I'm being to grow suspicious. I thought we beat the Negamoon a long time ago." said Luna

"Me too and hate to say this, but I think it's the Boys that the girls been hanging around with." replied Artemis

"What makes you say that?"

"They just met them online out of nowhere and suddenly they just showed up at their University. "

"Have you been picking up Negative vibes from the (boyfriends)?"

"Maybe. But we can't tell the girls yet because

1\. We need more Evidence.

2\. We don't want to break their hearts and cause pain.

"Agreed, so let's do a stakeout tomorrow night ok Artemis."

"You had me at Stakeout."

So Luna and Artemis skidded around the Dorm house and kept a close eye on the Sailor Scouts throughout the night.


	6. Chapter 6 Roller Skating Kiss

The Sailor Senshi and the (boyfriends) were at the roller skating rink. Skating, Dancing, Eating /Drinking, and playing video games.

They were so lost in it. That they stick around for couples skate in Disco style and they played a romantic song called Kiss de Girl on the radio.

The Sailor Scouts were skating like gentle swans in a crystal lake and the Boys were so close to them and they all shared their first kiss on the Love cam.

All of the Skaters applauded as they stopped and saw the couples shared their kiss.

Luna and Artemis were now very suspicious as Edge was skating, a black Moon appeared on his head. They decided to check on the boy's Dorm.

Tonight.


	7. Chapter 7 A Cat's Plan

The Boys Dorm was full of the "boyfriends" as Luna and Artemis were sneaking past inside. The Boys true forms were revealed.

"Soon, Neo Queen Serenity will be mine." said Prince Diamond

"And, the Sailor Scouts will be our slaves forever! " replied the Generals

"Oh No! It's Prince Diamond and he using the Generals to get Usagi and the Scouts so they could control the Silver crystal. " gasped Artemis

"We've got to warn them. Let's go! " replied Luna

Luna and Artemis tried to escape quietly and quickly but it failed because the bumped into a table and a Vase crashed.

"What was that? "said Zoycite

"Look, some Cats." said Kunzite

"Put them outside. I'm allergic to Cats." chimed Prince Diamond

Kunzite picked up Luna and Artemis and showed them to the door not before Artemis grabbed the device that can detransform their disguises.

"So what's the plan?" asked Luna

"When the girls go out again, we'll use this device and stop those Villantinos cold busted!" replied Artemis


	8. Chapter 8 Escapade

Edge was taking Usagi to a Resort to help her relax from all the stress and pain that her professors had her work. Shawn took Minako to the movies to view a romantic movie.

Greg is at a underground library with Ami. Liu Kang and Rei were up in the mountains inside a Temple. And Maurice took Makoto to a fancy Parisian restaurant.

All of the them together, the "boyfriends" ask the Sailor Scouts to run away with them and be their brides.

They were going to Las Vegas so that could get married. Luna and Artemis climbed into Serena's suitcase and went aboard.


	9. Chapter 9 Cats to the Rescue

Diana, Luna and Artemis' Daughter kept a close distance with Sailor Scouts around the Casinos, Restaurants, Theaters, Shopping malls,and the Grand Hotel.

"We have to find the Sailor Scouts, before it's too late." said Luna

Meanwhile...

Usagi and the Girls were shopping for wedding dresses, rose bouquets, and lingerie for their Las Vegas Wedding. Edge and the Boys were getting ready for the wedding night too.

Luna, Artemis, and Diana reached the Wedding chapel until they were confronted Emerald, Sapphire, and Wiseman.

"Stop those Cats!" said Wiseman

Together the cats used a Vortex attack to vanquish and also gain their Human forms. The Moon Cats proceed to stop the Las Vegas Wedding.


	10. Chapter 10 Stopping a Wedding

The music hits as the "bride-grooms" stood by watching the Sailor Scout Brides walking down the aisle. Luna, Artemis, and Diana keep getting pass over the monsters that the Negamoon keep sending.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of Las Vegas to join these young couples in Holy Matrimony." said the Priest

The Cats finally reached the ceremony.

"Sailor Scouts! Don't say I Do!" shouted Luna

The Scouts turned around to the Moon Cats as human beings running down the aisle.

"Luna?" said Usagi

"Artemis?" said Minako

"Diana?" said Ami

"Your Husbands to be are Fakes!" said Artemis

Liu Kang: Don't Listen to them! They're Lying!

"Oh yeah?!" said Diana holding the Revealing Device and zapped the grooms to reveal them as Prince Diamond and the Negaverse Generals.

The Sailor Scouts gasped and their anger boiled.

"They wanted to marry you, so Usagi will be Diamond's Evil Queen, control the Silver crystal and the world, as for the Generals; they wanted to make the Senshi their slaves." replied Luna

"Well, this is all true and confusing. Right Girls?" nuged Nephlite

"A little, that's why we decided kick your asses!" replied Makoto

The Sailor Senshi transformed and basically it was an all out beat down with the Villains but the Sailor Scouts won.

After awhile, the Sailor Scouts and the Cat humans went back to the Hotel.

"Thanks for Saving us from A Marriage of inconvenience, Luna." said Usagi

"Don't mention it Girls and besides there are plenty of other fish in the Ocean girls." replied Artemis

They spent their weekend in Las Vegas until it was time to go home.

The End.

 **Well, That's all Folks! And I dedicated this Fanfiction to my good friend Brian. I Don't own Sailor Moon.**


End file.
